The Woodland Realm
by Narcisse
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et ficlets sur la famille royale de Mirkwood. (IV : Lucioles)
1. Commencement

**Notes :** Voilà déjà longtemps que je projetais d'entamer un recueil de drabbles et ficlets sur le thème de Mirkwood et ses habitants (que j'affectionne tout particulièrement). C'est désormais chose faite ! Je tâcherai de l'alimenter au moins une fois par semaine, parfois plus suivant le temps et l'inspiration. Les thèmes seront probablement très variés, il y aura beaucoup de scènes de vie plus ou moins anodines autour des personnages, et le recueil ne suivra aucun ordre chronologique. Bref, cela promet d'être un joyeux désordre, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Sans plus attendre, voici le premier texte - et quoi de mieux que ce thème pour débuter une nouvelle fic ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Commencement<strong>

o o o

Un cri perçant déchira l'atmosphère.

Thranduil interrompit son anxieuse déambulation. Il tendit l'oreille, en vain ; le silence, gorgé d'angoisse, avait déjà repris ses droits.

Rongé par l'impuissance et l'inquiétude, il se dirigea vers une table au centre de la pièce puis, s'emparant d'une carafe d'un mouvement impatient, se servit un verre de vin. Il le porta à ses lèvres, changea brusquement d'avis et le reposa d'un geste sec.

Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil en poussant un long soupir ; rien ne semblait de taille à soulager cette douloureuse attente.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant paraître une jeune femme au visage souriant. Thranduil se redressa, le coeur battant. La demoiselle s'inclina respectueusement, avant d'annoncer avec une touchante maladresse :

« Un petit Prince est né, mon Roi ! »

* * *

><p>Toute référence à un certain petit faon de la maison Disney ne saurait être tout à fait fortuite.<p> 


	2. Retraite

**Notes :** Merci pour vos premiers retours ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Voici un deuxième petit drabble - tout à fait de saison - pour clore cette année.**  
><strong>

Quelques petites précisions : "Tuilinn" (qui signifie "hirondelle" en Sindarin) est le nom que j'ai donné à une compagne d'enfance de Legolas (qui reviendra très probablement dans d'autres textes). Quant à Laerelei (dont la traduction est "Songes d'été"), c'est celui que j'ai créé pour l'épouse de Thranduil et mère du petit Prince - mais certains le connaissent déjà ;)

Enfin, "Emel" est un terme signifiant "mère" (toujours en Sindarin).

Bonne lecture, et surtout excellente année à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>II. Retraite<strong>

o o o o

L'Ennemi approchait.

« Nous sommes à court de munitions, mon Prince. »

Legolas cilla. Il raffermit sa prise, ajusta son dernier tir. Celui-ci fila dans les airs en sifflant, emportant dans son sillon fatal un combattant du camp adverse.

Il se tourna vers Tuilinn. Elle attendait ses ordres à ses côtés, le regard grave. Il ne restait que peu d'entre eux ; nombreux étaient ceux tombés sous les coups de leurs opposants.

« Sonnez la retraite. »

L'appel résonna. Les Elfes se replièrent en courant vers les portes du palais du Royaume Sylvestre, qui bientôt trembleraient sous les attaques ennemies. Ils s'engouffrèrent entre les lourds battants de bois qui déjà se refermaient - de justesse.

Une boule de neige frôla en effet leurs têtes, avant de s'écraser aux pieds de la Dame de Vertbois qui passait non loin de là - et haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Nous sommes assaillis, _Emel_, mais n'ayez crainte, je défendrai le royaume ! »

Laerelei esquissa un sourire amusé.


	3. Miroir, mon beau Miroir

**Notes :** Je suis désolée pour mon absence de ces deux dernières semaines, mon attention était retenue ailleurs et l'inspiration m'avait quelque peu fuie ces jours-ci... Mais voici sans plus attendre le 3e drabble !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>III. Miroir, mon beau Miroir<strong>

o o o o

Après avoir longuement coiffé sa chevelure dorée, Laerelei reposa sa brosse. Alors qu'elle se relevait en époussetant sa robe soyeuse, son regard fut attiré par la gracieuse couronne de son époux qui, dans un coin de la pièce, reposait sur un coussin de velours sombre.

Elle s'en empara avec un sourire espiègle puis entreprit de s'en coiffer délicatement, avant d'apprécier le résultat - non sans une certaine coquetterie - en pavanant devant son miroir.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant paraître le souverain de Vertbois. Il observa la scène qui s'offrait à lui, d'un air tant charmé qu'amusé.

« Ma chère, cette couronne vous sied à merveille. »


	4. Lucioles

**Notes :** Un petit texte légèrement plus long que les fois précédentes pour aujourd'hui ! Petite précision linguistique : "_Û_" signifie "non" en sindarin.

Par ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews et vos nombreuses lectures. Je suis ravie de voir que ce petit recueil vous plaît :)

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Lucioles<strong>

o o o o

Les rumeurs et les lumières du banquet filtraient à travers les arbres de la forêt, en cette nuit de fête. Les rires et les chants résonnaient sous les feuillages verdoyants, se mêlant aux hululements placides des chouettes que l'on entendait de loin en loin. Legolas s'était aventuré à l'écart du groupe, sautillant et fredonnant pour lui-même, poursuivant des monstres imaginaires dans les buissons, sous l'oeil attentif de son père qui le suivait d'un pas calme, sans un bruit - à l'exception du bruissement des longues étoffes de sa robe sur l'herbe froissée.

Le jeune Prince fut soudainement attiré par une étrange lueur ; à quelques pouces de sa tête, un essaim de lucioles virevoltaient, chassant les ombres alentours. En riant, il tendit les bras et se mit à sauter de plus belle, tentant d'attraper les fragiles créatures. Mais celles-ci eurent tôt fait de lui échapper et de s'envoler hors de sa portée.

Il s'arrêta, la mine déçue. Le Roi s'approcha et, d'un geste vif et précis, emprisonna une luciole entre ses mains. Souriant, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son fils qui contempla, avec une exclamation émerveillée, cette curieuse petite lumière captive.

« Il faut les attraper avec délicatesse, pour ne pas les effrayer. Veux-tu essayer à nouveau ? »

Et devant l'enthousiasme de ce dernier, Thranduil prit Legolas dans ses bras pour l'amener à hauteur du nuage de lucioles. L'air concentré, cette fois totalement silencieux, le petit Elfe les observa longuement avant de refermer brusquement ses doigts sur l'une d'entre elles.

Son cri de victoire acheva de faire fuir ses congénères qui se dispersèrent à travers la frondaison des arbres. Accroché à l'épaule de son père, le Prince de Vertbois les regarda disparaître ; là-haut, loin au-dessus d'eux, le velours sombre des cieux, serti d'étoiles, se découpait à travers les feuilles.

« Oh, on dirait des milliers de lucioles ! Dis, _Ada_, les étoiles sont-elles des lucioles ? »

Thranduil eut un rire attendri.

« _Û_, Legolas. Ce sont les joyaux d'Elbereth. »


End file.
